


Wishing and Hoping

by TisBee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ballet, Dancing, Hurt, Kinda, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, No pairings - Freeform, Other, Well - Freeform, my poor baby, what happened in those 5 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Despite everything, Natasha dances.





	Wishing and Hoping

Natasha danced

Despite everything she danced

Danced in those shoes she’d had for so long

Danced for all those she’d lost

All those she would lose

All those who had died for her

Because of her

All those she’d killed

Killed without question

She danced faster

Twirling

Leaping

Tears streaming down her face

Natasha danced

No one watched her

She was the strong one

_Stop crying_

_Natalia_

_You know what will happen_

_Yes Madame_

Always

Unquestionably 

She stopped the tears

And she did it now

But she kept dancing

No one there with her

Off with family

Support groups

God knew where

And she was alone

She had to stay strong

So she danced

It was the only thing she truly knew

Twisted in memories

Intertwined with pain and suffering

And glory and power

She shut the feelings down

No emotions

She’d been taught

That would be useful now

But instead she just danced

Hoping, wishing children would have a better life

Than her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I have no idea what this was, but I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
